User talk:OrchidSomnium
Inspiration for Rose Thorn? Hey Mirai Moon, or Jake, or whatever. :P But anyways, I just wanted to know, what inspired you to make Rose Thorn? Was it a demonic series or what? Just asking... Template opinion Hey Jake. I just wanted your opinion on my Infobox template: UniverseInfobox Just tell me if there's anything that I should change. UniverseHero (talk) 16:27, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Yeah sorry about that UniverseHero (talk) 18:43, March 2, 2015 (UTC)UniverseHero Hi. It's me, the guy who made the Call of the Watch Dogs, Incredibles 4: Rise Of The Knights pages and a lot others. I need your help in making a poster for my newest page, HeroFall 2: Dawn Of Justice, since Potterfan1997 (who normally makes my poster) is "on leave" because of his exams or something. If you can help me, message me back and I'd appreciate it. 19:11, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Well, I would like a poster for either HeroFall 2: Dawn Of Justice or Incredibles: Age Of SubTerra, with a look similar to the ones that I've had before, like this: y'know, with all the characters on it (but with some villains as well). Thanks for helping so far. 14:34, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the HeroFall 2: Dawn Of Justice poster! I have another two for you if you can do them: Incredibles: Age Of SubTerra and Incredibles: Red Sky. If you could do these two, it would really help my pages. Thanks for the help so far! 16:26, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks again! Also, LMAO how you take the term 'Red Sky' really, REALLY literally! 17:26, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Ha, good point. LOL. I hope you can help me with more posters, since your designs are really good for them. I could give you a full list if you want. 17:36, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Can I just say how amazing those posters look!! :3 Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:40, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Mirai Moon. So, I was just looking at my Call of the Watch Dogs page, and I was wondering if you could make a poster for it. I think the poster should have Jacks, Clementine, Aiden and Griggs on the front, as they are the most recognizable characters. 14:58, April 22, 2015 (UTC) OMG, it is awesome! Thanks again! Can't wait to see what you do with Chicago Knight and Call Of The Watch Dogs 3: Rising Phoenix! 20:44, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, sorry. I guess I got a bit carried away with the hype and all that. 14:50, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Oh and BTW, can you please make the poster for Incredibles III? I think it should be a poster with Dash and Clementine with the Black Ops 3 logo, you know... Just to copy from Treyarch? 15:11, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi again. I have a question about my Incredibles III page, and I need your opinion: which title sounds better? I have 4 options that I'm thinking of: Incredibles: Multiverse At War, Incredibles: Multiverse Warfare, Incredibles: Multiverse Chronicles or the last one, Incredibles: Multiverse Declassified. Which one do you think I should name it? 16:07, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi again, Mirai Moon. I was wondering if you could make the poster for the new page, Incredibles: Multiverse At War. And if you can, I would recommend that you could use Clementine's Season 2 appearance through all the posters, y'know, just to keep continuity and all that. 16:32, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Mirai Moon. I was just wondering if you can make some posters for the Infinity War Trilogy. If you could make them, I would be grateful. 13:19, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks again for the posters! I was also wondering if you can do the poster for Incredibles 4: Rise Of The Knights and maybe another for Incredibles 5: Attinger's Revenge and Incredibles 6: Villains Rising. These are just some suggestions. Also, I think they should be like the Multiverse At War poster. 15:28, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, uh... I kinda tried downloading GIMP (five times) but it didn't work because my computer has been acting up, a LOT! So, I can't download it yet, sorry. 15:52, April 25, 2015 (UTC) That's fine. I just need someone to help with the posters until my computer is fixed. 16:00, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the new posters! They look amazing. Anyway, I need your opinion on something for my newest page: Incredibles: Multiverse Origins. Do you think that I should have a few major characters, Griggs, Price, Soap and Ghost, die in the intro or in the middle of the game? It's kind of a genuine dilemma. 19:25, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I guess. In the game, there would be a mission where Dash, Clementine, Griggs, Ghost, Soap and Price are locked up in a Prison Camp after they loose a battle (but they make an epic last stand and go out in an explosive way) and maybe at least two of them could die there. 20:18, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Oh and by the way, I was wondering, can you make the poster for Incredibles: Multiverse Origins page, please? If you're stumped for suggestions, I can give you a few. 10:48, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Nice poster! Plus, there's a new trailer for Call of Duty: Black Ops III coming out today! And my other game, Incredibles: Multiverse At War is based on a similar plot line to Black Ops 3. 11:15, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Mirai Moon. I was on Google lately searching for news on the next Walking Dead Game (Telltale Season 3), and I came across something even better. Are you sitting down? Because what I'm about to say is awesome, and you'll probably pass out: Marvel Studios is teaming up with TellTale Games!!! OMFG, this is gonna be a good time for games! 20:09, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, the new TellTale/Marvel game is slated for 2017. Next thing their gonna say is it's one of my pages on this site LOL just kidding. 20:17, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey again, Mirai Moon. I just got done publishing my newest page, and it's a start to the Incredibles: Unity Trilogy, the follow-up to the Knights Trilogy: Incredibles 8: Unity Of Heroes. I was wondering if you're up to making a poster for the page, and I think it should be a LOT like the Multiverse At War poster, with Dash and Clementine on the front (but maybe have Captain Price, the antagonist of the game, in it too). Good luck with the new poster. 15:50, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Hi again, Mirai Moon. I was just thinking,and I need your opinion. What do you think the final battle in Incredibles 8: Unity Of Heroes should be like? It's between Dash and Price, BTW. 16:44, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Mirai Moon. I was just wondering, could you do the poster for my newest page, Incredibles: The Golden Age? If you can do it, I suggest it should be a LOT like the poster for Incredibles: Multiverse At War, because that is the best poster. 19:39, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Mirai Moon. I was just wondering if you could do the poster for Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare. I think that the two main protagonists, Jacks and Clementine, should be on the front (because, let's face it, every game has the protagonist on the poster). 10:10, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Challenge accepted: Crysis, Crysis 2, Crysis 3, Star Wars TFU (both of them), every Assassin's Creed game, The Walking Dead Games and several others. 10:19, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Huh, that's a nice poster! Amazing editing skills, BTW! Also, yeah... Not EVERY game does now that I think about it. 10:27, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Oh and BTW, I asked Potterfan1997 this about a week back, and I need to ask you: Which series is better, Call Of The Watch Dogs or The Incredibles? 10:32, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. Well, both series allow me to make my own shared universe on the concepts. Some are fan-made sequels to games (like COTWD, which is the sequel to WATCH DOGS) and both series are connected through a Multiverse story (I know that's kinda vague, but I can explain if you want in another message). Although, I'm still having trouble deciding on it, I'll just say they're both amazing series. 10:49, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Mirai Moon. I'm having trouble with a final battle decision for Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare. In the final battle, do you think Griggs should be redeemed and save the good guys or should Jacks just kill him? 17:40, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. I was thinking that too. Anyway, I've made a really fun scene in Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare, and it's a character development between Clementine and Jacks. Just to be specific, it's on plot paragraph 8 BTW. 19:29, May 2, 2015 (UTC) I have a question: In the poster for Covert Warfare, I noticed that Clementine's eyes are purple, instead of their iconic 'Sith Color' (which is yellow). Was this intentional or an editing interference? Because, either way, it's really cool. 22:44, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Nice. I think that design should be in every poster now, considering how cool it looks. Btw, did you check out that scene I told you about in Covert Warfare? If you have, what did you think about it? 23:31, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I guess it did come out of nowhere, but I think the shipping between Jacks and Clementine is my best one, since both of them have a lot in common (at least in the game), and the fact that I've teased it way too much. What do you think? Do you think that Jacks and Clementine go together as a shipping? 00:02, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Also, I just tried signing in again, but my username wasn't recognized again, and I think it's because of my computer being a bit broken right now. BTW, about the shipping between Jacks and Clementine: do you think it should keep going, or should that just be a one-off scene? 00:14, May 3, 2015 (UTC) You can create an account for me?! Sure, I'll message you back with the details later. I agree about the shipping between Jacks and Clem, because it was a really well-done scene. Even Aiden's reaction was well done, don't you think? I'm laughing while I'm typing, but this is funny: Aiden just comes to th roof and sees his nephew about to kiss a girl, and he's thinking "Well... Shit. I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time" LOL! 00:35, May 3, 2015 (UTC) So, what did you think about Aiden's reaction in that scene? I thought it was pretty funny. What do you think? 08:47, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi again, Mirai Moon. I was wondering if you could do the poster for Heroes Among Us. I think it should have Jacks and Clementine on the front again, with something like a city in the background, maybe? 11:44, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Mirai Moon. I'm messaging you to ask for a favor. I noticed you have an account on FanFiction.net, and I need you to do something: Could you publish a Fanfic of Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare, and you can also put your own elements into it, but I think it should include the Jacks X Clementine shipping. Of course, I won't force you to do this, this is just a friendly request. But if you did, I would be grateful (since my FanFiction account is, well, non-existing right now). 12:43, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I understand. It's just, I tried logging into FanFiction.net a few days ago, didn't work. So, yeah... Although technically it wouldn't be stealing if I let you publish it. But if you change your mind, it's still open. 12:59, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Mirai Moon. So, I need your opinion on this for the Plot for Call Of The Watch Dogs: Covert Warfare: the relationship between Clementine and Jacks, what scene should be the next to include it? The reason I'm asking is because the scene where Aiden interrupted them was just a last-minute thing. 13:43, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I think the Stealth Chopper scene would be good. But the running gag is a good option. However, I think it would get a bit repetitive. I'll think about it. 13:54, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Speaking of Jacks and Clementine, do you think their relationship should be in EVERY adaptation of Call of the Watch Dogs, such as DedSec Rising and Heroes Among Us? Or do you think it should just be in Treyarch's version? 14:45, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I guess it would be a bit forced for them to have a romance in EVERY variation. So, it should stay in the Covert Warfare Games, then. 14:50, May 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm almost done with the Stealth Chopper scene, BTW. I still can't decide though. Maybe put it to a vote? 15:03, May 3, 2015 (UTC)